I'll remember
by BlueAutumn89
Summary: Inuyashafruitsbasket crossover..Kagome now live with her aunt and got transferred to a new school. In her new school, She meets the FB gang. How will she react to what she will find out about The Sohmas and why is Inuyasha back?read and review
1. Forget about the past

center This is A fruits basketInuyasha crossover...And thanks to **dark-hearted Angel99**, I now have a story.

_"I tried to look away from my past but it kept on calling me to turn around..-Anonymous"_

**Kagome's POV**

It was many years ago, 'till this day I never realized that our journey will end. I always thought I'll keep on going back to the feudal era but

I was wrong. Now the jewel is back inside of me and Inuyasha had his wish, while the others are now free to do whatever they want without

having anyone planning their deaths. It was hard for me to leave that era, especially leaving inuyasha. But he promised he will come every once in a while.

I always thought that we will be together but We weren't. And now, I am transferred to another place and in another school, It makes it really hard to

really let go. I have to live with my aunt Yumi, because mom got a job from another country and She had to fly over there, while Souta will live with grandpa.

I hate to let go, I wanna stay here with them but I had to be transferred. Besides, I had so many absents in my current school I cannot graduate so

I have to be tranferred. Anyways, my mom says it's not far from here so, I can still visit Souta nad Grandpa on weekeneds. I wonder if Inuyasha

will still keep his promise. I went to my closet and took out a bag and started packing. After a while, I came across a photo of me and Inuyasha. I sat on my

study table and stared at the photo. I remembered the times he save me when I'm in trouble or When the time he was in trouble I have to save him. I waked myself

from my daydreaming and continued packing. After an hour, I had finished my packing and went downstairs. My aunt Yumi was sitting on the living room talking to mom,

while Souta and grandpa are watching t.v. Tomorrow I will start to live with my aunt, but for now I get to enjoy my last days here.

So I went to the well, as I entered I get flashbacks of the first time I fell into it. The first time Inuyasha travelled here in my era and the time he saved me here in my own era.

A lot of things came back to me, even though I tried my best to forget them. I always want to come back, but I had to resist. I need to stay here, like what Inuyasha said to me

before, "Go Back To your Own Time, Kagome!". He's right anyways, Wow! I never thought I would say that? Anyways, I got up from my sit and went back inside our house.

I went upstairs and to my room, I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of what coud they be doing now. I wish I was there to know, but I had to stop myself thinking

about them. Besides, Inuyasha is there to protect them and Naraku's dead already so no need to worry.

**The next day...**

My mom woke me up, It was ten in the morning and She said aunt Yumi was waiting downstairs. I got up in bed and went to the bathroom, after a while I went back to my room to dress.

I wore a white and blue polo with blue jean capri and sandals, then I went downstairs to my aunt. "C'mon Kagome, We don't want to be late." Aunt Yumi said as she carried my bag

towards her car. We all went outside, Grandpa hugged me and said goodbye so did Souta. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll alwas call you to check on you and your aunt Yumi said she will

be the one to pay for your tuition fees so you wouldn't have to pay for them. Also, Take care of yourself and your studies.Okay honey?" Mom remineded me."Yes mom, I will." I replied.

I entered the car and waved goodbye to them,then my aunt drove off.

We got to her house by afternoon, She parked inside the garage and stepped out. "Kagome, come out of the car now, I'll show you the house." My aunt Yumi called to me. I stepped out

of the car carried my bag. She showed me her huge house and it was beautiful, My room was upstairs while hers was downstairs. My room was painted Sky blue, The bed was not that far

to the window and my closet was huge that it had a mirror inside it. My aunt never got married because the man she loves died, She swore she will never fall in love to another man or get

married. She spoiled me and Souta with gifts every christmas days and birthdays. I went back upstairs to unpack my stuff. After awhile, I finished unpacking my clothes. I still got my uniform

from my old school, I never remembered packing it. But I still hanged it inside my closet, Then I saw my new blue uniform it was pretty and cute. I started to like it, I think my school year will be

fine.

TBC

**Next time..Hi My name is Tohru! see you soon!**


	2. Hi my name is tohru

center Here's the new chapter..please..oH! please..read and review!

_Remembering is not very useful especially when you should forget the memory-_ Anonymous

**Kagome's POV**

I woked up very early, maybe because I was used to waking early when I was in the feudal era. I should really move on, so I stood up and

arranged my bed. Then went to the bathroom, and brush my teeth. Then I took out my new uniform and wore it, Then I went downstairs. My aunt

must have left already. I saw the keys and the note..

_Kagome,_

_Please lock the house and make sure everything is off..okay_

_Aunt Yumi_

I took my bagpack and locked the door. Then I was off, I just walked towards the school because it wasn't that far. As I walk I remembered the times me and Inuyasha

would just ie on the grass and stare at tha sky. I sighed and started to feel sad about leaving. I wonder if he still remembers about his promise, but I should not expect

too much about his promise._ But he'll return right? _ I thought as I made my way to the gates of my school. My aunt already gave me my schedule and she told me

that my classroom was upstairs.

**Tohru's POV**

Kyo and Yuki said they will just catch up to me later on. As I made my way to the school, I saw a girl and she was beautiful. She was looking sad and I felt her pain, I wanted

to talk to her but I shouldn't. I think she's new, because I haven't seen her before. Although, I think I saw her from somewhere. Anyways, As I made my ways towards the stairs,

I saw her she was heading my way. When I was about to talk to her, Uo-chan greeted me. "Good morning Tohru-chan!". "Good Morning Uo-chan, Where hana-chan?" I asked

her. "Good Morning Tohru." Hanajima greeted."Good morning Hana-chan!Where have you been?" I greeted then asked. "I just felt a different waves from the new girl." she

said. "Who?" me and Uo-chan asked. in unison."Her name is Kagome Higurashi..and I sensed her waves were troubled ones." She answered. I looked inside the classroom and

saw her. The girl that was walking beside a minute ago, her name is Kagome. So I made my way towards her, but I saw her head was turned to the window. "Hi my name is Tohru Honda."

I said she looked at me, she was smiling kindly to me. "My name is Kagome..Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you, Tohru." She held out her hand and I grasp it and we shaked hands. She

then turned her head again to the window. Her eyes showed sadness, I wanted to know what was bothering her but it'll be rude to ask.

"You know, If you have a problem, you could tell me." I said suggestively. "Okay, thank you. " She said calmly. "What for kagome-san?" I asked her. But when she heard me called her -san,

her smile dissipated and she was frowning. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I was cut-off by her. "No, It was okay. It's just.." She replied as she looked to the windows. "I had a friend that used to

call me Kagome-san too. I just remembered."She explained with a nice warmly smile. She then turned her head and kept looking outside.

Uo-chan approached me and said "What did she say? Is she okay?". "Yes, It's just she remembered somebody, I feel bad that I didn't get to comfort her." I said. "Don't worry, Tohru. I sensed

she's glad that somebody talked to her." Hana-chan said. This made me felt better, but I wanna know why she's sad? but when she smiled, I remembered somebody who smile like that...mom.

Mom used to smile like that when she feels sad just to hide the sadness that was emitting her eyes. The teacher came in and all of us sat in our chairs. "Oh yea, We have a new student..please introduce

yourself." the teacher said.

**MY POV**

Kagome stood up and went infront of the class, many boys were looking at her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just transferred from Takahashi high(?) Nice to meet you all." She introduced

But before the teacher could sent her back to her seat, The two Sohma boys were standing in the door. "Your late again, get to your seat already."the teacher said. The two sohma boys went to their

seat. Yuki was still looking at kagome, _'She looks beautiful yet her eyes showed sadness just like mine..'_ he thought. Kagome was sent back to her seat, while the teacher began to discuss about

japanese feudal era. Kagome bowed her head as tears fell down her eyes, she tried to wipe them but it won't stop. "Miss Higurashi, are you okay?" The teacher asked Kagome stood up and ran

outside.

TBC

**Memories won't let me forget..see you next time!**


	3. please don't leave me

center Another chapter..here it goes..

_Always open your eyes , for the person you seek must be near you..-_ Anonymous

**Tohru's POV**

Kagome stood up crying and ran out of the room, I stood up and ran after her. I looked for her all over the school, 'till I found her under a cherry tree.

She was sobbing, I approached her and she hugged me. So I hugged her back, "Kagome, why are you crying?" I asked her as I looked at her eyes, her

eyes were filled with sadness. I think she was depressed, I just hugged her tighter. It's like we share the same emotions, because I can feel her sadness. I can feel

somebody was watching us, but I didn't care. "Tohru-chan, please..don't leave me...please.." She asked me. "I won't..I promise." I promised her. She then stopped

crying, She looked at me. Smiling so sweetly, "Thank you, Tohru-chan. I'm sorry if I had ruined your uniform.." She apologized. "It's okay, let's get back to the classroom.

The teacher must be angry we ran out of the room." I said sheepishly. We stood up and walked, She grasp my hand as if I was about to leave her. _'What happened to her? did she_

_loose somebody?'_ I thought. When we arrived everybody was leaving the classroom, Uo-chan and Hana-chan was standing infront of the classroom. "Tohru, where have you been?"

Uo-chan asked. "I just accompanied Kagome,Oh!" I said "This is Kagome, Kagome this is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima they're my friends." I introduced them to her. she raised her

head and smiled at them. " Hello." She said to them which suprised them. "Hi, Nice to meet you. I'm Uotani but just call me Uo-chan." Uo-chan said to her nicely. " And I'm hanajima, but call

me Hana-chan if you want..." She said calmly. She smiled both to the both of them, "Tell me, what did the teacher said?" I asked Uo-chan. She shrugged and said " Neh, he just discussed about

the tale of the priestess and the half demon name-" "Inuyasha.." Kagome continued which surprised us all. "How did you knew?" Uo-chan asked, she smile and said " Just a guess.."

Uo-chan raised her eyebrow in question but just let it go. "Well anyways, We should head to the next class or we're gonna be late." She said. So we all head

to our next class. Kagome sat next to me, she was like Kisa before. Kisa wouldn't talk or be with anyone, she even ran away. The only difference is, Kagome's emotion affects me. Which I don't know why?

It's like we're connected somehow. As I looked at her, I saw she was trying to cover her sadness by smiling. It's like she's hiding her emotions by showing that she's okay. After the class, I invited her to come

with me to meet Yuki and Kyo. I saw Kyo and Yuki talking to Mommiji and Haru. "Kyo, Yuki..This is Kagome..Kagome, this are the people I live with." I said ."And oh! This is Haru and Mommiji, they're

cousins." I said. "Nice to meet you, Miss Kagome." Yuki greeted ith a smile, she smiled back as a response.

**Yuki's Pov**

She smiles like an angel, but I couldn't help but wonder why she ran out of the class later today. I she hiding something too, and why did Tohru ran after her? Tohru must felt her pain. I feel guilty

if thinking she had bad intentions to Tohru. She looked okay now but I can still see sadness in her eyes.

**Back in feudal japan...**

Inuyasha just recieved a letter from Miroku. After Miroku and Sango got married, Inuyasha left and went back to the west to accept his brother's proposal. Sesshoumaru asked him to be his

General in an upcoming war against the other kingdoms.

_Inuyasha,_

_I just wrote a letter to say, Kagome left. She left after you were gone. She didn't even say goodbye, I'm sorry my friend. I tried to stop her from leaving. She left the night me and_

_Sango got married. The only thing she left is a locket she gave you, She gave it to Shippo that night. Again I'm sorry.._

_Miroku_

Inuyasha lowered his head, He shouldn't left her. He had his wish, but he didn't know it will affect Kagome. Actually, He didn't know anything, but that's beside the point. Inuyasha stood from his sit

and went to Sesshoumaru's study room. "Inuyasha, was is it that you need?" Sesshoumaru asked, " I will leave for a short while, I had to take care of something." Inuyasha answered sternly.

"You have this Sesshoumaru's permission, but come back afterr you finished your business with the miko." He said which suprised Inuyasha. "H-how?" he asked. "The other generals told me."

He said point black. _'Bunch of spies!'_ he thought. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." he said then left. After he left, Sesshoumaru grinned. _'And here I thought, he will never leave. ' _he thought/

Tbc

**Okay here's your request...but, I will never reveal the pairings. You should tune-in and find out. Next time, "Secrets revealed" sorry for changing the title og this chapter..peace!**


	4. Secrets revealed prt 1

center here's another chapter...

_for my heart is now withered.._

_and the love has vanished.._

_for the tears that I had shed are now dry.._

_from all those nights I have cried._

_For all the love you have showed;_

_I now learned they can get old._

_Now I know that where not meant to be,_

_So now I've decided that I should leave._

_As I walked towards the door;_

_I reminisced all the last memories we have shared.._

_for once I had turned my back unto you.._

_you will never hear me calling for you..._

-anonymous

**Shippo' POV**

It was a long time ago, We were travelling together to search for the jewel shards, but I never thought it will so fast.

**flashback..**

I was using my foxfire to fought of the demons that were trying to harm me, while the other's are fighting Naraku's demon. Miroku kept using his sutras to dispose of the other demons, he can't use

his wind tunnel because the saimiyoushos(?) are near by. Sango was fighting the other demons that was trying to harm her and Kohaku. Kohaku got his memories back and he escaped Naraku's

hold when the jewel was removed from him. We asked Sesshoumaru to revive him back and He did. Koga and Sesshoumaru was fighting against Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha was attacking Naraku

and Hakoudoshi who had Kagome in their clutches. Kagome was taken by Hakoudoshi because they said that the Jewel's power was kept by her.

Everytime Inuyasha send his windscar towards the two, a barrier appears. Sesshoumaru saw a chance and sent his dragonstrike at Kanna, But Kanna deflected it. Then an Arrow appeared out of nowhere

and hit Kanna's Mirror, after the mirror got hit, Sesshoumaru sent another attack and it killed Kanna completely. He then went after Naraku, But he was blocked by Hakoudoshi. Inuyasha saw Kagome's

soul was about to be removed from her, but Kikyo appeared out of nowhere and began chanting. Kagome's soul was restored to her body, but Naraku had other plans. He created another sword from

his skeleton and threw it towards Kikyo. Inuyasha saw this but the sword was thrown back. Kagome appeared before Kikyo, she was covered with white light. Her hands stopped the sword from

killing Kikyo. Kagome's aura was showing to much pure energy that the demons we were fighting all incinerated. She then openned her eyes,white light beamed out of her eyes and hit the baby that

had Naraku's heart. Everything was so bright that we had to all shield our eyes, after a while it all disappeared. All the light was sucked into Kagome's body. Then out of nowhere, the jewel appeared

in her hands. She then made a wish to the jewel, _"Jewel, I wish everybody's wish was granted.." "so you have wished it..so shall it be.."_ the jewel answered. Then again, white light emitted from

the jewel. Inuyasha began to change, no longer he had the doggy ears it change to pointed ears like Sesshoumaru's. He began to have markings like Sesshoumaru does, while Miroku's Kazaana was

gone. Kagura, who survived, had her heart back. Kikyo got her soul back too, now she can feel. Everybody's wish came true that day, except kagome's.

_**end**_

After that the jewel entered her body and settled there. Koga jewel's were now part of his legs, and Sesshoumaru got his missing arm back. They both left, Kikyo on the other hand, left after

she got her soul back,. Inuyasha didn't went after her because he knew that she didn't feel the same way before. We all went back to kaede's village, Kaede greeted us with a celebration.

Everybody had fun, except the guardian herself. She knew she wasn't able to stay in our era, so she walked to the wood..

**oh uh, Cliff hanger..(laughs evilly)..well, sorry! I'll continue tomorrow...tomorrow you'll know what had happened!thanks for reviewing again!**


	5. Secrets revealed prt 2

center ** Here! now stop pointing ur swords at me (reveiwers drops there swords)Geesh, can't I get a break?**

**Well anyways, Thanks for the review!**

_For my love was always true, but you were never there to see._

_Now I realize, that our love wasn't meant to be_

_I bid you farewell, and I hope you open your eyes.._

_because someday you might realize, I was there by your side._

**Shippo's POV**

Kagome left and went to the well, I followed her so did Inuyasha. She sat at the edge of the well, thinking. I know what she was thinking, She was thinking if she would stay or

leave. As I approached her quietly, I saw Inuyasha walked near her. "Kagome, aren't you happy?Isn't this what you wished for?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him, as if she was

really feeling okay deep inside. "You know who I thought of when I made that wished?" she asked sweetly yet it was like a whisper of sadness. "Who?" Inuyasha asked her, "I thought

of you..of Sango..Miroku...Shippo..everybdy there who just wanted to be free from Naraku's grasp..." she answered as tears slide against her cheeks. Inuyasha whiped them off and held

her close to him. "Then why are you sad?" He asked her and looked her onto her eyes. Kagome looked away and said, "Because I never thought that it will all end.." She said and hugged him.

It was there the first I saw Inuyasha let go of his pride, the one thing that kept him showing his true self to Kagome. And here I thought he will never be like that infront of her. As I left they were

still in each other's arms.

The next day, Sesshoumaru appeared and he was with Rin and Jaken. He walked up to Inuyasha and bowed, We were all stunned. We always thought Sesshoumaru, who was the lord

of the western lands will bow down to somebody especially to Inuyasha. Inuyasha bowed to him back, "Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up straight. "As you know, the eastern

Kingdom is trying to create a war against the four kingdoms mainly the north. I am here to ask you to be my general-in-command and help me win the war." Sesshoumaru proposed to him. Inuyasha

was lost of word, he didn't know what to say. "I don't know, I think I shall turn your offer. I don't want to-" he was cut off when kagome spoke to him. "Inuyasha, this is your chance. Don't you always

wanted to be known as a great demon? here's your chance take it.." Kagome insisted. Inuyasha was thinking deeply. After a while, He answered Sesshoumaru's proposal, "I will help you but after the war,

I will leave." He said And Sesshoumaru agreed. That night, Inuyasha didn't spoke a word to anyone. Because he knows that he will be away from Kagome for a long time, none of us knew when will he return.

Inuyasha stayed for a while just for Sango and Miroku's wedding. It was that night that everything will change, everybody was there. Everybody except Kagome, She stayed at the hut. While everybody

was celebrating, she was crying. Miroku asked me to check on her, so I did. When I went to the tent, she was packing all her things. "Kagome, where are you going?" I asked her as she was packing.

"Shippo, please don't tell anyone where will I go..." she pleaded, Her eyes were full of tears. She took out something from her neck and chained to me. "Keep this, tell no one that I left. But tell Sango and

Miroku to take care of themselves...goodbye." she said as she stood up and carried her bagpack. Poor Inuyasha, he didn't know that Kagome left, I feel sorry for the guy.

I followed Kagome to the well, She threw her bag inside the well and climbed to it's edge. Then suddenly Kikyo appeared out of nowhere, " Do you think it's wise to leave without even bidding someone

farewell?" She said questionably, Kagome just lowered her head and replied, "I have to leave, besides like you said I don't belong here.." after that she jump into the well and she was gone forever.

I always thought that Kagome will never leave me or any of us especially Inuyasha. But I knew she was just doing a right thing like she always do. But when will she return? I hope she returns soon.

**end**

**OH LOOK! It's cliffie the cliffhanger...so please read and review!Sorry if I updated late..Our internet isn't working..so sorry!**


	6. Where did kagome go?

**Here's another chapter!!!Thanx KannaLover, Sayuru,XxHisLilLoverGirlxX,Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever, yamayo69,Toowhiteprincess for**

**reviewing!!here's my chapter..Hope you like it..)**

**Inuyasha's POV**

After I left Sesshoumaru's castle, I hurriedly went to Kaede's village. It was almost two years and the letter just arrived now, maybe Sesshoumaru kept it from so I wouldn't get distracted from my training

for the upcoming war. Or maybe he was keeping from me so I wouldn't leave?neh, Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that. Maybe that stupid messenger was so lazy, it stopped to every village it came across

with. So that's why we always have a late inventory from all the village, That stupid, lazy ass messenger.

Anyway, I ran as fast as I could to get to the stupid village. One of the generals wanted me to ride the horse, but I hate riding it. Besides, I'm a demon, why wouldn't I just ran so fast to get to the village right?As I Made my way to the village, I saw a young oranged-haired demon boy with a bow on. _'Who wears a bow and is a boy?'_ I thought, but I remembered that boy. When I came closer to the village, I saw Shippo and he was playing with some kids, that really looked like Sango and Miroku, I thought they might their children. "Hey!Shippo, don't you remember me?" I said and he just looked at me as I had a second head attached to me. "I-INUYASHA!!!" He yelled and ran up to me, He hugged me which really creeped me out. "He-Hey! Let go off me!I get it you missed me." I said irritatedly, so he let go.

"How are you?How was your training?Is it hard?" He asked me as I was being interrogated, Same old Shippo. Just like before, except his now he looks more like Kohaku. "Yea it was, where's Miroku?"

I asked/answered him. "He went to the next village to do some exorcism, while Sango went to back to their Exterminator village with Kohaku. They were planning to train the new recruits." He explained. "Who is this to kids?" I asked pointing to the two kids that were really look like Sango and Miroku. "Oh them, his name is Saito and the girl is Yamayo, they're Miroku and Sango's children." He introduced to me the kids, which were looking at me as if I was headless.

After a long silence,(it was just a minute, Inuyasha!)I told him that was just gonna go to the god tree and I asked him to tell Miroku to meet me to the well if he arrived. When I got to the god tree, I got a flashback from it. I saw myself still bound to the tree and back then, I was still a half-demon. Wow, it looked like I was just sleeping, then the scene change when I and Kagome met. I gotta admit she really did looked like Kikyo but Kikyo was cuter. (Okay!Don't get angry at me when I wrote that, I was just thinking like Inuyasha, got it?besides, it was a flashback..)but as time passed, I realized kagome was beautiful both inside and out. I stopped my flashbacks as I made my way to the well, the well that was made from the trunks of the god tree. It was the only way that bridge me to kagome's time and now the well is protected by a barrier. I sighed and sat on the edge and thought of the night when kagome left. I didn't know she would be sad, I didn't know that me being a full-demon was gonna bring sadness to her. I never would've been like this if I just asked her to be with me. Stupid!I'm so Stupid!!what kind of person am I.(People, don't answer that. Tell it to me when your finish reading got it?)(and yes, he called himself Stupid)I sensed someone was approaching me, so I readied my trusty sword-Tessaiga.

When I turned around , it was just miroku trying to suprise me. "He he...I thought you wouldn't sense me." He said sheepishly, _'You idiot! I'm a full demon now!'_ I thought. "Where is the locket?" I asked him, he took out the locket that Kagome gave me when we fought that fake Kaguya. It still had our pictures and I couldn't believe Shippo had kept it all this time. So that's why smelled her scent on him that day, and that kitsune told me she just went to her time to get her things. Why that lying fox?!?!?!?I'm gonna punch him so hard he'll loose all his memories. I decided to go to Kagome's time, but I have to remove this stupid barrier. I can't use the red Tessaiga on the barrier, it will destroy the well, "Miroku, who created this barrier?" I asked him which really made him uneasy, "Well, Inuyasha when we interrogated, I mean asked Shippo who made the barrier, he said it was Kikyo. He said that after Kagome left, Kikyo made the barrier around the well, so you wouldn't go after her." Miroku explained, "But why?Did that kitsune baka asked why." I asked him, "No. He said that he asked her why did she created the barrier, he said that Kikyo just left."Miroku answered, "Miroku, can you break through the barrier?" I asked him again, "I tried but I think Kikyo used a powerful barrier this time." He said looking disappointed, "Wait, where's Kaede?" I asked questioningly, "Inuyasha, Kaede died months ago. She died of old age." Miroku replied with a sad tone, "Oh." was the only thing I said, we never thought Kaede would leave us. Even though she was as stubborn as Kikyo, she still helped me. "She gave me this sutra, she said that this will help you once you come back." Miroku added handing me the sutra, the sutra was showing a strong spiritual aura. "Did she say what's this for?" I asked him, "No she didn't say anything after that." He said as he sat at the edge of the well. Why would Kaede give me a sutra? I thought of it very hard. When my mind came up of an answer, "I think this sutra will break through the barrier Kikyo made." I said in an confident tone, "Inuyasha, how would we use the sutra to break the barrier?" Miroku asked confused, "If I threw it to the barrier, Let's try it!" I said with an excited tone,

We threw the sutra to the well and it made contact with the barrier, then the barrier dissipated. "I knew it! That old hag would always help me!!" I exclaimed, "Inuyasha!Have some respect!" Miroku nagged me. I didn't wait any longer, so I jumped into the well. After a while, I saw the roof of Kagome's wellhouse. I jumped out and ran outside. I jumped to the god tree and into her room. When I made it to her room, her things were gone. _'Where did Kagome go?' _I thought.

**Okay, people press the blue button in the left side of your computer screen. Thanks for reviewing!And yea I know, cliffy...Sorry! but I'm tired and hungry, you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry. ANyways, hope you like it!!!!!!Next time, "Catching the past' see ya!!!**


	7. I thought you never cared

** center **

**me: Finally! I'm free! I'm sorry, my sadistic brother locked me inside the closet...(glares at my brother who is smirking like Naraku)**

**Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed my story...And here's yet another sad chapter, please enjoy! and by the way I change the title of the **

**chapter so sorry...**

**Kagome's POV**

After Tohru introduced me to the Sohmas, Tohru insisted for me to come and have dinner with them. She sounded like me back when I was...I should really forget about the past. Inuyasha will never come back and that's the painful truth. As I wander in my thoughts, I didn't realize myself crying, "Kagome-san, are you alright?" Tohru asked me looking very worried, when I turned my head up I saw everybody was looking at me. "I'm alright. It's nothing, really." I lied, then they resumed back to walking. I wiped the tears from my eyes but I saw Yuki offered a hankerchief, "Wipe your tears with this." He said calmly and walked beside Tohru and Kyo. I wiped my tears and tucked the hankerchief in my pocket, he reminds me of Sesshoumaru but Yuki is more kind than him.

When we arrived at the house, we all went to the living room and sat down. "Who's she, Tohru?" A man asked maliciously, this man reminded me of Miroku. "Shigure, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is the owner of the house, Shigure." Tohru introduced nicely, "Ahh..Nice to meet you, Kagome." Shigure greeted me with a grin in his face, this man must be Miroku's Great Grandson. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sohma." I greeted back, "Please, no need to call me Mister. I'm still young you know.." He said grinning maliciously. "And a pervert.." Kyo muttered which made me giggle a little, "Kyo-kun, where's your respect to the elderly?" he asked pretending to be affected, "I thought you're still young?" He said sarcastically, "Right. Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said as he walked upstairs, "Don't worry, we won't." Kyo retorted which made me giggle again. "Kagome-san, do you need something?" Tohru asked, "No. I'll be fine." I replied , "Okay. but if you need something, don't hesitate to call me." Tohru said as she made her way to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile...at Kagome's house**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Where could Kagome be? the question remained in my head. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to see Kagome's brother enter her room. "Inuyasha, Is that you?" Souta asked me, "INUYASHA, YOU"RE BACK!!" He exclaimed and hugged me. "Yea, now let me go!!" I yelled gruffly, he let me go off me and apologized. "I thought you will never come back. Sis, said that you will never come back here anymore." The kid said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I'll always come back, Why would she say things like that?" I asked, "I don't know, she never told me." He replied, "Wait, Where's Kagome?" I asked, "She moved with our Aunt, not far from here. Actually, you could visit her tomorrow but change your outfit, they might mistaken you for something." He said, "What will I wear?" I asked him annoyingly, "My dad's old clothes.Grandpa said it's in the storage room." He said happily, "You can sleep here for the night and dinner will be ready any minute. I'll just call you when it's ready, 'Kay?" he asked, "Fine." I replied, then he left.

**Back to Kagome...**

**Kagome's POV**

After dinner, I insisted to leave before my Aunt gets worried. The truth is, I wanted to go home before my aunt, I have to be asleep before she got home. It's not that I don't like Tohru, It's just I realized that the more I become closer to people, the more they'd be pulled away from me. Like what happened to me and...Inuyasha, I should've listen to Kikyo when she told me that I don't belong in there era. but I stayed anyways, Was it because of my friends? Or was it because of Inuyasha? Oh right, It _was_ my fault I stayed. It wasn't because of the jewel, Or my friends, It was because of Inuyasha. I stayed because I cared for and he cared for me...I never realized that he did...

I fell down to my knees and I tears strolled down my face, He did care...I thought he that he didn't.Then rain began to pour down on me, but I didn't really care about the rain. I left the feudal era 'cause I thought that he didn't care.

**Kyo's POV**

As I walked away from the house, I saw Kagome walking and was in deep thought, so I decided to follow her. But it wasn't long 'till she fell to her knees and is crying. Then I realized that it was about to rain, but I noticed she cared less about the rain. As the ran began to pour down, I ran up to her and asked her, "What are you doing? It's raining!" I said gruffly, she didn't respond she just kept crying, I can't carry her because I'll change into a cat. 'Why of all days, she has to breakdown today?' I asked myself irritatingly, "C'mon, I'll bring you home..." I yelled as the rain got stronger, I was about to hold her arm when she suddenly hugged me. 'Uh-Oh...' I thought as she hugged me closer, I could almost feel her... 'Snap out of it, Kyo! One pervert is enough in the family.' I thought as I tried to erase all perverted ideas that came to my mind, then for about a minute, I change into my cat form. I was already panicking but I think she doesn't care. Good .But how are we gonna get out of this rain?

**People, Be thankful I got out of the closet and updated this story. Usually, Dark has to come to my house and help me get out. But anyways, sorry! I just changed to chapter's title, **

**hope you understand. And thank you again to all who reviewed my story...Keep reviewing and I'll keep on updating, but be patient...and yes, cliffhanger...I'm hungry and I only drank eight sodas, usually I drink ten just to update my stories...**

**AUTUMN...**


	8. I'm your my friend

**Sorry for the long wait!!Here's the new chapter and thanks again for reviewing!!!**

**Kyo' POV**

I had to find some way to get out of this rain, I remove myself from her hug and ran towards the house. When I was almost a feet away from her, I transformed back to my human form. 'Great, I'm naked.' I thought as I ran as fast as I could inside the house. I went up to my room and put some clothes on. When I was finished, I went towards Tohru's room and knocked at her door.

"Oh hello, Kyo. What do you need?" she said as she yawned, "Kagome is outside and it's raining. Help me carry her." I said silently, the next thing I know, Tohru was already dressed and was rushing down the stairs. 'Sometime, I think she's not an ordinary girl.' I thought as I followed behind her.

**Tohru's POV**

As soon as Kyo told what happened, I rushed downstairs as fast as I could. I took an umbrella and ran outside. I saw Kagome, lying on a pile of clothes? 'Wait, Isn't that Kyo's shirt?' I thought as I got closer to her. I knelt down and checked her temperature, behind me was Kyo who has his rain coat on. "Kyo, she has a fever." I said worriedly, Kyo carried her bridal style and said, "C'mon, you might get a fever too if we stay long out here." He said gruffly, I help him carry her towards the house.

Once we're inside, Kyo settled her down the couch. (If anyone could tell me if they had a couch or not. Please? Thank you.) Kyo went to look for some medicines while I stayed with her. I went upstairs to look for some blanket when Yuki came out of his room. "Miss Honda, why are you still awake?" He asked curiously, "We saw Kagome outside and she has a fever, so we brought back inside." I answered, "We?" He asked confusingly, "Me and Kyo, actually Kyo noticed she was lying outside on the rain." I answered truthfully, "Where is she? Is she alright?" Yuki asked worriedly, "She just has a fever but she's alright. She just need rest and some medicine." Kyo answered plainly, He was standing beside me and is holding a glass of water. "We wouldn't stay up late, promise." I promised as he smiled at me and went back inside his room.

We went back downstairs with a blanket and some medicine. She had already fallen asleep so I just placed the blanket on top of her. "You should go to sleep, Tohru. I know you have a test tomorrow, I'll take care of this." He said plainly, "Are you sure? I can stay a little longer if you-"No. Go to sleep, I'll take care off her." He insisted, I looked at him one last time before heading back to bed.

**The next day...**

Kagome slowly woke up, she felt warm and cozy. 'Where am I?' She thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was inside the Sohma residence. Her gaze was turned to Kyo, who was resting on top of the blanket. 'I know I was outside yesterday, How did I get here?' She thought confusingly. She then sat up and saw her bag was soaking wet, "It rained yesterday, don't you remember?" Tohru said worriedly, Kagome was startled but shrugged it off. "How did I got back here?" Kagome asked curiously, "You were lying outside unconscious and you had a fever last night. Good thing it's gone." Tohru answered gladly. Kagome looked down at her uniform, she was soaking wet and shyly asked, "Umm..Do you have an extra uniform I could borrow?""Of course I do, they're upstairs." Tohru exclaimed as she pulled Kagome's and went upstairs. Tohru went inside her room and looked for her extra uniform, "You have a beautiful room." Kagome complimented, "Thank you. Here, I think this would fit you just fine." Tohru said kindly with a warm smile. "Thank you, Tohru." She said sincerely as she took off her wet uniform. "I'll put this on the drier if you want to?" Tohru asked, "No need, It's okay. I'll go home after class anyway. My aunt must be worried that I didn't returned home yesterday." Kagome said calmly.

After Kagome had put on the uniform, she and Tohru rushed back downstairs. Kyo was already awake was sitting on the opposite side of the table, while uki was in the opposite side and Shigure is sitting on the other end of the table. "Oh I'm sorry, if I kept you waiting. I was tending to Kagome and I forgot to cook-" Tohru was cut-off from completing her sentence when Yuki answered, "It's alright. I think it will be best if I help you cook the meal." Yuki offered kindly. "No. I'll be the one to help Tohru, It was my fault she hasn't cooked any breakfast yet." Kagome insisted, "It's alright, I'll be the one to help her." "Oh no, I'll be the one to help her it was my fault anyway" the two kept insisting 'till Kyo got irritated and said, "Why don't you three cook the breakfast. I'm already starving ." he said bluntly, Yuki gave him a death glare which he returned to him. "I think Kyo-kun has point, why don't you three cook the meal, at least you'll be finish before bell starts." Shigure suggested gladly. "I think it's nice idea. I would like to know if Kagome knows other recipes." Tohru exclaimed as she walked towards the kitchen, Kagome smiled and followed her, so did Yuki. "Finally, I was already hungry." Kyo said plainly, "Kyo-kun, don't you notice that Yuki likes Kagome?" Shigure pointed out, Kyo looked at him as if he was an idiot. (Actually...Never mind.) "Yeah right and he'll be my best friend." Kyo said sarcastically, "Kyo-kun, I didn't know you were already going soft on Yuki?" Shigure joked, the only response he got was a whacked behind his head.

**I'm very sorry if it's short, please send me your suggestions. I really need it!**

**I have failed my reviewers (runs to the corner and began to cry)**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked...I'm really sorry.**

**Autumn**


End file.
